It wasn't my fault much
by cutesarahlovebakura1
Summary: After a good 5 thousand years, Yami (Atem) is relased from the puzzle only to attract many people who don't like him. For example: his sister... his sister is my oc and i have no idea where this is going so forgive me. Oki? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW 'CAUSE I NEED ADVICE! and a little help...
1. Chapter 1 stupid brothers

Death is Petty. It might effect the world in so many different ways, but still petty. You could even say simple, for most people. Not for me. Just because of my STUPID brother. He tried to save the world from deamons that were to murder the plannet and he succeeded. Not only in 'saving' the world, but also locking his soul away for eternity.

Due to his idiocy, I, his sister was dammned to spend the rest of my life on earth forever, waiting for him to come back from wherever he has been locked up. Such a petty world i should be dammned to. Throughout the years, i have seen: war, death, selfishness, power, destruction and resentment. Why the gods protect this useless peice of rock i will never know. However, it wont last long. These mortals will murder each other without a second thought. They don't even know what true love is. Neither do I, but i have seen it countless of times back home. When i was still alive...

Me being on this relm has only brought me bordem and the urge to go on a psychopathic rampage. I'm surprised i haven't yet. I have told the gods that I shouldn't be here, they don't believe me. It's not like it was my fault that the world was nearly destoryed... much...

HI PEPS!

IT IS 'ONLY MY TUTOR' SPEAK AS OUR EX-CONRAD DID DAY! KIDDING, IT'S NOT. I WROTE THIS IN CWC AND MY ENGLISH TEACHER AND MY FRIEND SAID IT WAS PRETTY GOOD. I KNEW THEY WERE ONLY TRYING TO BE NICE, SO I WANTED TO KNOW WHAT EVERYONE ELSE THOUGHT.

REVIEW PLEASE. IF YOU CAN'T BE BOTHERED THEN THAT IS FINE WITH ME. I DON'T OWN YUGIOH AND I DO NOT WISH TO.

I DO HOWEVER OWN MY OC. YEAH IF YOU CAN GUESS WHO HER STUPID BROTHER IS AND WHAT HAPPENED, I WILL DO SOMETHING IN YOUR FAVOR. YEAH?...

BABYSITTING MY NEFUWE RIGHT NOW SO I'VE GOT TO DASH!

TTFN! AND WISH ME LUCK XXXX!


	2. Midnight meeting with the demon

Suddenly, I woke up as a sickly wave of magic washed over me. _What's going on?! _I looked around the darkened room, letting my eyes pay extra attention to the shadows. I looked beside me to find my boyfriend still sleeping peacefully. I smiled down at him. _He looks so cute while he's sleeping. _I though to myself.

I considered going back to sleep but I couldn't shake off the feeling I had. I crept out of bed and pulled on: bra, pants and my thin, white, floor-length night gown which made me look like one of those creepy ghost girls from scary ghost films. I tip-toed out of the room and cautiously made my way down stairs to the kitchen. The mansion was dead with noise except the sound of me bare feet tapper across the different serfaces. When I got to the kitchen I turned on the lights and closed to door. Inside, I saw a demon. He had long white hair and blood-red eyes. He was paler than the moonlight and wore a blue and white striped t-shirt with a black trench coat drapped around him.

"Do you have news on my brother? Or have you just come here to bother me?" I asked him and he smirked.

"Well, both."

"Brother first." I comanded.

"You brother's puzzle, as you know, has been completed. What you didn't know was that in doing so, you brother has taken a soild form away from his puzzle. His only weakness, is his lover."

"Which means he is at the disavantge."

"How so?"

"If Atem has his own body and Yugi is his lover then it is perfect. Atem wont have his memories being so far away from the puzzle. Knowing my brother, he would have given it to Yugi so he would be wearing it instead of my brother, his power weaker. Not being in contact with said puzzle means he doesn't have the connection he needs to regain his memories." We will be nothing but a myth. He wont even know who we truly are or what we did. So here is the plan: we grab Yugi, Atem will come to rescue him and then we either kill the barstard or we hand him over to the people who want him. There are a few... friends... of ours who are probably _dying _to get their grubby mits on my dear brother. We shall make sure that they wont. They are our BFF's after all. _Big. Fucking. Freaks._"

"What of the stone of memories?"

"Well, for starters my brother is far too stupid to know about that and even so, I have a friend who is, shall we say, protecting it."

"Of course, your Highness. Consider it done." I said evilly. I grinned.

"Now, Bakura. Do what you will, however, no blood-shead. I want Yugi Muto alive. I want his friends alive. His family alive. The only person to Die is-" I was cut off when I heard foot steps coming down the main staircase. "Get to your duties. We shall see each other soon enough." I told Bakura before he bowed and vanished. I grabbed my phone off of the counter and unlocked it. I pretended to do something until Seto came in. he walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me against his body.

"Hey babe. Who were to talking to?"

"I wasn't talking to anyone. Why would you think that?" I said quickly.

"You were texting." he said bluntly.

"Oh, yeah. I was just texting my dad. You know how he is. Always worring about where I am, who I'm with and weather I'll be home in time for tea. It's just I forgot to text him I was here. It's all sorted now. No need to shead blood over it." I smiled and we walked back to bed and went back to sleep.


	3. RUN!

I was all alone as I sat in the Kaibas' huge mansion. Seto and Mokuba had gone to work and Roland was busy running errands while the rest the of servants of the house were hard at work doing something or another. _I'm so board! _I whined in my head. My boardem was paused when my phone went off. I go a text from Seto.

_Can you bring my maths text book in, please? I sorta... forgot it... maybe._

I rolled my eyes at the text where my sweet egotistical boyfriend attempted to not damage his ego, and failed. I stood up from the sofa in the living room and started to head for the study while texting Seto back.

_'Be there in a min.'_

I grabbed the book off of the pile of papers, my car keys from the dish on the side in the hall and my purse incase of emergencies. I walked out to the garage and go into my black lamborghini gallardo spyder convertible, that Mokuba brought me for my birthday using Seto's money without his say so, and drove to Domino High School. It was a public school and I had no idea why Seto was even bothering with such thing when he better things to do with his company. I know that sounds mean, but I guess I'm a little selfish when I want him at home and all to myself.

When I arrived at the school, I parked my car in the car park and got out. I walked straight to Seto's classroom where I knocked on the door before entering. I was greeted by 54 eyes watching me. I walked over to Mr Smith and explained why I was here.

"Hi sir. This is Seto's text book he asked me to bring it in." Seto came up to retrieve the book from Mr Smith and gave me a kiss on my cheek before returning to his seat. "Sir? Can I stay and help out in this class?" I asked.

"Well.." he started hesitantly.

"Please?!" the class begged except for Seto because he was hard at work.

"Fine, but as long as Kaiba gets all his work done." _yes! _Seto got up from his seat bringing his book and text book with him and handing them to Mr Smith.

"Done." Sir started looking over Kaiba's answers while I rolled my eyes at Seto's smug grin. Everyone got back to work while Seto sat back down and did some homework. I walked over to Yugi and his group and asked if they needed any help.

"Hi Guys! Do you need any help?"

"Yea what are the answers?" Joey asked.

"I can't give you the answers, but I can tell you that the answer to that one is 27." I told him and he wrote it down and I turned to Yugi. "What about you Yugi? Are you okay?" he nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine, I've got Yami to help me." he replied and I looked to the boy sitting next to him and I was a little startled. He had tri-coloured hair with blonde bangs and crimson tips to match his crimson eys. Also though each spike of his spiky hair was a lightning bolt. _Atem... he used the name Yami... why would he use the nickname he gave me?_

After realizing I was staring, I snapped out of my trance and greeted him nicely. "Hi, I'm Azeneth, but everyone calls me Alice. I like your name by the way it means darkness. Well, I have to go and see other people, but just before I go. Yami, if you dare to hurt Yugi, I will not hesitate to rip you apart. And don't even try to say I wont get to you in time because I will no before you can even try. You got that?" I said theatenly.

"You don't have to worry. I would never hurt Yugi and if I am to, you have to honors to hurt me." Atem, I mean Yami, said assuring and I grinned. I walked over to Mr Smith and told him that I would be back in a minuet. I walked to the headmaster's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" a low voice called and I entered the room, closing the door behind me. The room itself was full light with light wooded furniture like a desk and bookcase. There was also light coloured metal in place where metal was used insead of wood, for example the filling thingy.

The owner of the low voice was Headmaster Carter, or more commonly know my me: my adoptive father, Luke Carter.

"Hello Luke." I said warming. He looked up from the papers he was doodling on and smiled at me.

"Hey Alice. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just came to see you. I've been so busy at Seto's that I keep forgetting to come and see you. Also, I'm coming home tonight."

"Oh, did you and Kaiba have a fight?" he asked caringly.

"No, no. we're fine it's just I feel like I should be at home more often. I owe you a gratitude and me being at my boyfriends most of the time gives me less time to thank you for saving me from the hell house. So, no, Kaiba and I have not broken up, I just want to spend time with you, Layla and Riku."

"Alright, you run along then, Layla and I should be back for about half-past five while your sister will be back for four thirty."

"Great well, as a superise, I can go pick her up from school, if you want?"

"Thank you Alice. You are amazing."

"I know." I joked and we laughed.

After saying my goodbye to Luke, I told Seto what was happening and he said it was okay but to make up for it I had to spend and entire day with him next week, no interruptions. _Uh oh! _I drove to Domino middle school and when I got there the school was flooding with students who were walking to the front gate and leaving. I spot my long, brown haired little sister in her uniform, walking and talking with a couple of her friends. I watch as Ruki sees me and races over, saying goodbye to her friends over her shoulder.

"ALICE!" she squeals and pulls me into a tight hug. I give her a hug back and we nearly squeeze each other half-to-death. When she pulled back she bombarded me with questions like, "What are you doing here? Where have you been recently? Were you at the Kaiba's? Did you-" she was interrupted by another voice.

"Alice? What are you doing here?" I turn away from Riku and she follows my gaze to find Mokuba and Roland.

"Greetings Mistress Alice." Roland said.

"Hi you two. I'm just here to pick Riku up. Oh and I'm not coming back to the mansion tonight. I'll be back sometime next week though."

"Alright Alice. See ya soon." Mokuba said getting into the limo. Roland bowed and got in the diver's seat. I turned back to Riku.

"Is that true? You're staying until next week?" I nodded and her face lit up and I suddenly realized how much I'm never home. I made a note to be home for often and Riku and I got into my car and we drove home with Riku tell me all of the gosip going around her school.

When we got back Riku went upstairs to do her homework while I went into the kitchen to start cooking dinner. It took us a long time to get back because of traffic and I went the long way round so we could spend more time together. I started to cook noodles and chop up chunks of chicken to make homemade chicken noodles. The only thing I don't burn, unlike toast and jacket potato.

I was just about to plate up the cooked food when I felt a presence behind me. I turned and saw Bakura looking darker than usual.

"Is there something wrong Bakura?" I asked while I carried on doing what I was doing.

"Marik is coming to Domino soon, bringing him mind-slaves with him."

"And this matter's because..." I urged him.

"He will want revenge on your brother putting him in danger before we can get to him."

I cackled at him evilly. "They are nothing. Atem will be within our grasp before Marik and rare hunters can even set foot on land. Anything else you need to tell me?"

"No, Mistress. Why are you here by the way?"

"Oh, I needed some family time because I haven't been home in a while. And, no before you ask. Seto and I haven't had a fight. Do you want some food?"

"No thanks, Azeneth. I've got to get back to the apartment. It's nearly time for my light to go to bed." I smiled at him and he everpertated from the kitchen. I called up to Riku.

"Riku! Dinner!"

She came in only seconds later looking different to normal. The colour had drained out of her face and she looked upset. She sat at the table and I place her plate of food in front of her. "Riku? Are you okay? You look pale." I commented and she nodded as she continued to eat in silence. We heard the door open and close indicating out parents had come home. I ran into the hall to greet them. They were there, just not alone.

_Dartz. _He had them. He had Layla and Luke bound and being dragged and mocked by his minions. My adoptive parents were bound at the hands and were gagged at the mouth. This wasn't good.

"Azeneth, _darling_." he sneered as he grabbed me roughly by the arm. I went to hit him but he stopped me. I struggled under his hold but he wouldn't budge. "You will come with us. You will tell us where the _Pharaoh _is. And you will do all of this willingly," he threatened, "Or your family will be hurt. I will be nice and spare you the details." my eyes widened in shock.

"RIKU! RUN! Get out of here!" I screamed as Dartz and his guards dragged me to his van with my parents. I watched as his two of his other followers went searching for her. I smirked when I got outside and I was Riku take off down the street behind Dartz' back. _Run Riku and don't stop._

HEY EVERYONE!

SORRY THIS TOOK SOOOOOOOO LONG AND THIS IS A SORTA JUST GO ALONG WITH IT CAUSE I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IS GONNA HAPPEN. WELL I DO BUT I'M NOT TELLING YOU.

NOTE: IN THE NEXT CHAPTER IT SHOULD WITHER BE IN NO ONE'S EYES, RIKU'S POV, SETO KAIBA'S POV OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT. IT WILL START TO MIX UP AND CHANGE POV'S EVERY SO OFTEN.

SORRY AGAIN THIS TOOK SO LONG BUT I ALSO WAS CEELABRATING BECAUSE ON WEDNESDAY I GOT TO LEAVE SCHOOL 20 MINUETS EARLY FROM MY 8TH PERIOD! THE SAD PART IS I STILL HAVE TO HAVE 8 PERIODS ON WEDNESDAYS :(

CAN'T UPDATE NEXT WEEKEND BECAUSE I AM SPENDING TIME WITH MY DAD A.K.A SPENDING ALL HS MONEY AND ALSO IT'S MY BFFTLEWE'S BIRTHDAY! SHE IT GETTING _OLD! _AND I NEVER SAID THAT. LOL

RIGHT I'M OFF bye...!


	4. Noties!

Dear Readers, I am writting to tell you that I am currently writting the next chapter of this fanfiction and I promise you that it shall be up online soon. At the moment, it is in Mokuba's POV and- OMG I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE! IT'S TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FORMALLLLLLLL

Start again

YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

WHAT UP PEEPS?! YEAH SO ME WRITTIN' NEXT CHAPPIE NOW. IN OUR MINI MOKIE'S POV AND WILL SOOOON BE FOR YOUR EYES TO STARE AT BY WILL.

I KNOW HOW AWKWARD IT IS WITH READING FANFICS WHERE THEY DON'T POST IN LIKE AGES SO THEN YOU CAN'T REMEMBER WHAT'S GOIN' ON SO NONE OF IT MAKES SENCE. I'M REALLY SORRY :( I'M TRYING TO BE BETTER! I PINKY PROMISE!

RIGHT GOT TO GET BACK TO WRITTING! BE WITH YA SOON! XXXXXX ehehehe... kisses lol


	5. Chapter 5 What is going with Riku?

WARNING: TOUCHY FEELLY STUFF IN CHAPTER! JUST SKIP IT, NOT THE CHAPTER THOUGH 'CUZ THERE IS IMPROTANT INFORMATION IN SAID CHAPTER! SORTA...

!Enjoy!

======================================================================= MEOW!

Mokuba's POV

It was late. Seto was in his office doing KC stuff. I was in my room having a SpongeBob marathon with doughnuts and Oreos only wearing my boxer shorts because, well, I could. It reminded me of the time I got kidnapped by the spikey hair dude. That was such fun. He came, captured me and then we went out for pizza. I smiled at the memory and then began to think of all the other fun I've had with people. My brother, Alice, my friends, Alice's friends. It was always sweet to have people to talk to.

I snapped out of my memories when I heard a tap on the doors which lead out onto my balcony. _TAP! TAP! _I muted the TV and then I heard it again, louder. _TAP! _I got out of bed and rushed over to the balcony. I opened the french glass doors and, "OUCH!" I exclaimed as a stone came into contact with my forehead.

"Oppss, sorry." I looked down over the railing souroundind the balcony. It was Riku. _What the hell is she doing here?! _She looked like she had been crying enough tears to parch the thirst of every thirst child in Africa. She wasn't wearing any shoes, which I wasn't surprised about since she was close to Alice who only wore shoes when she had to. She looked a right state.

"Riku? What are you doing here? Did you and Alice have a fight or was it your parents or something?" I didn't really know what to say. I had never been friends with Riku. Yeah, we knew each other and put up with each other when we had to sit together in maths but, other than that, I barely knew her.

Some of my mates were in primary school with her and therefore knew her very well. They told me once that she was always a girl who was very mysterious and never spoke of her home life to anyone. Apparently P.H.S.E she always lied about her family because she didn't understand why her life out of school was any of anyone's business. Many used to joke, saying that she had no life and all of that. She only had one friend. A extreamly close friend. A sister that was Alice. They stuck together through thick and thin. Although, at school she had 'friends'. I wouldn't call them real friends since all they did was share make up tips and talk about girl stuff that I don't even want to know about! She never share feelings with others or anything about her past. She was just there. She was good, quiet, but got on with her work in class. That was all anyone knew about her.

Of course everyone knew about how her older sister was dating _the_ Seto Kaiba and that Alice was around at Kaiba mansion a lot, but other than that nothing. On the other hand, everyone knew most things about me. My interests, my hobbies, my favorite things, about my brother, tones compared to Riku! Not that I told any of them that. They probably read it on Wikapedia or in the newspaper or something stupid where different types of media bend the truth. There are some really twisted things people come out with some times. Like the time where because Alice was dating Seto, everyone agreed that Riku and I should be dating. NO WAY WAS THAT TRUE!

Riku started to sob a little. "Alice... my parents... they were taken... by these guys that Alice used to know. They want her brother and are going to kill my parents if she doesn't tell them where he is..." she trailed off bursting into full tears. _What was I going to do?! Alice was in danger. Riku's parents are most likey going to die leaving both Alice and Riku up a river without a paddle._ I considered many possiblities before giving up.

"Riku, go round to the front of the mansion. Roland will let you in while I go and get my brother so we can sort all of this out." I comanded responsibly. She nodded and rushed off.

I ran out of my room and then stopped. _What am I thinking?! I'm in my underwear! _I go back and pull on some gray tracky bottoms and a black t-shirt before returning to my mission.

At Seto's office, I stopped and thought about what I was doing. _"There's a reason you've never been in there Mokuba..." _a voice in my head told me. _"Seto would flip if you disturbed him..."_

_But Alice is in danger... _I argued back. _Just shut up talking voice! This is Alice we're talking about. One of the two people in the world Seto actually cares for other than unicorns and Duel Monsters._

I took a deep breath and pushed open the door to Seto's office. It whinced slightly as the door creaked. After a small gap, but big enough for me to get in and out through, was made, I peeped over at Seto who was typing at lighting speed on his home computer at his grand oak desk. There were tall bookcases lining the walls filled with trophies, books and other objects. His desk carried millions of files all neatly laid out. To be honest, as much as a pile of files and papers can really.

Seto's chocolate hair was ruffled and his suit jacket was slung over a leather chair near the chess board he kept in there. The top button of his shirt was undone and his tie was loosened.

He looked up from his laptop at me without even caring, until he started to worry. He knows I would never distrrbe him without reason.

"Mokuba?" he started warningly. "You aren't burning the building down are you? Because if you aren't or you are dying, there is no bloody good reason for disrupting me, is there?" he seethed venomously.

"N-no brother! I-it's Alice... A-and Riku." I stuttered.

"Speak up Mokuba! What is it about Alice?!"

"She's been taken. I don't know all the information yet but Riku is here to tell us and she needs our help!" I demanded quickly. Seto shot out of his chair and we both strutted off into the living room where we found Riku crying and Roland with a box of tissues and a bin.

"Miss Riku?" Seto started softly. She looked up at us and wiped her eyes and stiffled her tears. "I'm sorry to consern you with this, but can you please tell us what happened? We need to know so we can get started on finding Alice and your parents." she nodded stifly and Seto and I sat down. Seto taking the chair in front of her, so I had to sit next to her. Not that it was awkward or anything because I do it nearly every day in maths. However, some how this was different. Normally Riku is strong and only showes two emotians to anyone which is either scary face or smiley face. This was a face on a completely twisted level. She was... vunrable, almost... human.

"Erm... yeah, well. I really don't know where to start." she began.

"Try from the beginning." Seto said calmly.

"Okay." she took a deep breath before her tale of events commenced. "It isn't my place to say, so I shall leave it to Alice to explain most of it. Please don't judge her. And before I start, I know Alice better than both of you two put together and you spend more time with her than me. Okay, Alice is a 5,000 year old princess named Azeneth. She was granted immortality by the gods so she could be here for when her brother was to surface the earth once more. During her life, she has met many great people, the most important being the man who filled her heart. Well, two men- the Kaiba boys. Before her immortality, she was a normal princess who was experience in magic and was a holder of a mystical object known as the millenium armlet. It proved her royalty to the Eygptian citizens under her brother's rule and showed to the men around her not to mess with her. Although, the stupid ones did. There were three men: a thief, a forigner and her brother. She and her brother were very close when he was prince but as soon as he became king, she barely ever saw him anymore. One night, she met a strange man and she almost immediately fell in love with him. There was a problem though, he was wanted by her brother because that strange man was the king of theves."

"That's meant to be Bakura, correct?" I said after listening while Seto just grunted and rolled his eyes, not believing any of this.

"Right. Well, they started dating and on the night Bakura and her decided and destroying her brother's rule because he was a rubbish king, another man came to to the city walls with the intention of stabbing the princess, however, she made him see reason. They made a deal. She was allowed to use him most powerful monster in his command, and she would give him power." she paused. "That never happened. The power I mean. She used him monster in battle between Egypt and herself, but the man's monster was locked away and so the man spent the rest of his life either trying to find revenge on Azeneth or bringing the Lythithan back to life. His name was Dartz. Something else also happened on that night. A few things actually. To save the world, Alice's brother trapped him and Alice's lover inside two millenium items- the ring and the puzzle." Seto looked up in shock.

"The puzzle belongs to Yugi Motou." I started. "No. no way is Yugi Motou Alice's brother!"

"No silly. It's the sprit living inside the puzzle which is Alice's brother."

"There isn't a sprit living inside of Yugi anymore." Seto started. "Yami, as he is known now, has him own body. He's Yugi's boyfriend." Seto comfermed.

"If that is true, this means Alice's duty is closer to being completed than I thought."

"And what is her duty?" I asked what Seto was thinking.

"Azeneth's duty, is to bring the Pharaoh Atem before the Egyptian Gods for judgement and so that he can go to the afterlife."

=======================================================================MEOW!

ALICE'S POV

I woke up after being knocked out, thrown in a van uncerimously and taken to some random place. Once there I was tied to a chair and my adoptive parents were tied together and placed in the corner. The room I woke up to was a grand room with Dartz in a throne at the head of the room, my parents where I could see them and Dartz' minions surrounding us. This was a bad situation to be in. well, at least I had my armlet round my ankle hidden underneath my skinny jean. I just had to wait until the right moment before I could put the not-so-carefully planned out plan into action.

I watched as Dartz rose from his seat and start to circle me like a vulture, slowly. "Well, well, Azeneth. I'd never thought we would have to come to this. This, I must say, is very unfortunate for you and your... 'parents'."

"Just hurry up already! I need to get back home! I'm hungry!" I groaned in the most un-lady like fasion.

"Shut it, wench!" one of his minion growled.

"Now, now. There's no need for that language." Dartz said in his sliky voice that he always uses when he wants something.

"Quite right. Now, why do you want me again?" I ask like a bimbo, tilting my head to the side dumbly.

"You need to tell me where your brother is and then you can take your punishment. Oh, and by the way, you have three hours to tell us before your 'parents' die and you are tied down and, you know what comes next, _dear_." EW! I knew what he meant. I also knew it was never gonna happen.

"No way in Hell. My body is for one person and one person only. And I don't think he would be okay if you borrowed me for a while. I belong to Seto Kaiba, reincartaion of High Prest Seth of my brother's court. You cannot have me." Dartz grabbed my face forcefully.

"Look here, _princess,_" he spat. "I really don't think you are in any postion to make demands." I feel his disgusting free hand travel under my top and grope me. I pulled at my bounds as I tried to slap him into oblivion. I glared at him as he started feeling me up. I felt like I was going to be sick.

He ripped open the front of my top, leaving a tear down the front of my top, revealing my breasts. "No bra, baby?" he whispers into my ear sinfully as he starts to play with my boobs. I moan in pleasure, my body going against me. "You little slut! I can tell you're body is wanting. Wanting me. Not that prest of your's."

My new plan is put into motian. I start moaning his name as he defilies me more and as if on que, Layla and Luke wake up to the very un-pretty of me and Dartz.

"Get away from our daughter you Bastard!" Luke growled loudly.

"Finally, you're awake! GOD! I thought I would have to put up with less than what I have had to!" I yelled at them and Dartz stopped and looked at me confused. I smirked at him.

"Goodbye Dartz and don't you dare come anywhere near me again or I swear to the gods I will rip you part!" I growled. I used the shadows to untie my bounds and I slapped him, effectively knocking him out. I stand up and use my shadow powers to teleport myself and my parents to Kaiba mansion.

When we get there, I find a very worried Mokuba, a crying Riku and a very angry Seto. I crouch down to Layla and Luke's level and untie them from the rope and they get up and run over to Riku pulling her into a hug. Seto stands there staring at me while Mokuba comes over and pulls me into the tightest hug of my life.

"ALICEEEEEEE!" Mokuba screemed in happiness before crying.

"Hey Mokie. Don't cry. Why are you crying?"

"I missed you." he sobbed and I smiled.

"You better have or else there would have been trouble. Speaking of which, Seto look's dark, am I in trouble?" Mokie nods and pulls away from the hug. _Next to sort out the parents. Seto last. _"Layla, Luke. I need to tell you something." I address them and they pull away from Riku to listen to me. "I'm not really 16 years old. I'm over 5,000 years old and I'm a Ancient Eygptian princess. Dartz is a man who helped me in my plan to destroy the world the day after my 16th birthday. My ex-boyfriend is the king of theeves and my brother was the Pharaoh. My brother has come back from the dead with no memories of his past and I have to help him regain his memories. This means, I wont be in school much and that I will be traveling for a while. I love you both and I thank you for all you've done for me."

Layla and Luke just laughed. "Alice, dear," Layla started. "We know. We've been watching you. You know what you have to do. Just promise us that you will come home safely." I hug them both and then I hug Riku. "Riku, go home with mum and dad. Get some sleep. I'm gonna stay here. U have to speak with Seto. I'll see you soon, okay?" she nods and drags her parents out of the mansion saying goodnight to the boys and Roland on her way out.

"Upstairs, now." Seto demands and I go up to our room while Seto sends Mokie to bed.

By the time Seto gets up stairs, I've changed into a new pair of clean underwear and I'm wearing a short, summer night gown. He keeps his distance as he questions me.

"Why didn't you tell me Alice? Did you trust me?"

"Seto? Of course I trust you! How could you even think I couldn't trust you?!" I exclaim absolutely gob-smacked that he would even concider it.

"Then why Alice?! Why would you lie to me?!"

"Because I love you. I wanted to tell you. Truly. I just couldn't lose you. I've seen war, suffering, man dominating the world, exploration, some of the greatest people in the world grow into their full bloom like a rose. Seto, I knew you wouldn't believe me because I know you don't believe in magic. Look, I don't even know why we are having this conversation. If you wanted me out of your life then all you had to do it tell me." I paused wating for his reply.

"Alice Sennen. If I wanted you to leave, you would have already left. I'm sorry that you felt that you couldn't tell me because I wouldn't believe you. Please don't leave." he said softly, slowly walking towards me. "I don't know what happened in your past, but what I do know is that I will probably find out after all that has happened. However, all in good time my dear." he says pulling me by the waist so that I am flush against him. "For now we shall consetrate on more pressing matters." I smirk at him, hooking my hands behind his neck, teasing the hairs there. I lean down to his and nibble it a little.

"I'm all your's baby."

And well all know what goes here. A huge bed-ass lemon/smut/lime/whatever you call a sex scean. So to not disapont certain people, I wont right this in here yet. I will add this in when I have built it in and dedicate an entire chapter to it so if people want to skip it they can. The sex scean will be probably be one I have found on another fanfiction just tweaked for it to suit the story. So I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the lemon/smut/lime/blablablah

however, I would like to own Seto Kaiba or Bakura's knife collection. :D


	6. more fricking notes

Hi Guys!

i am currently re-writting this story from chapter 3 onwards cuz i'm not pleased with it. the new, more darker chapters will be published.

Thanks to the people who reveiwed and i'm sorry about this.

BYE!


End file.
